Days in His Immortal Life
by Anne O'Brien
Summary: What if Percy had taken up the offer to become immortal and become a god alongside his father? This is one of those stories. Yeah. Follow Percy as he deals with the complications and ordeals that come with being a god. All genres included (Mostly humor). The picture belongs to burdge-bug on deviantart.
1. Prologue: Percy Becomes a Water God

He expected it to hurt. But the pain that he had been waiting for never came. Nothing happened. He just stood there waiting for something that would never appear. The gods eyed him skeptically as if he was some kind of meat hanging in a locker. He did look strange, with his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth gritted. He held his fists as tight as he could and his knuckles were white. He looked constipated.

"Percy. Son? It's done. You can open your eyes now," his father told him, his voice resonating throughout the Olympus throne room. It was deep and powerful and it made you want to bow at the producer's feet and act as if you were nothing but a bit of dust in his way.

Percy's eyes slowly slid open. He unfurled his hands even slower. Flexing them, he looked down at himself, fearing that some sort of blast that he hadn't felt obliterated his clothes and he was now standing naked in his family's presence. Taking a deep breath, he looked down. He found nothing of his naked body, finding instead that he was actually still wearing the same clothes he had arrived in. An orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, dirty blue jeans, and black Converse. The Converse's soles were still peeling away from the seams. Upon looking upward, he saw that his hair still hung in his eyes, and it was still black. He ran a hand through it, relaxing a bit. He was still tense, as being in the same room of the gods always made him.

"Was that it...Lord Zeus?" Percy asked apprehensively. Hoping that he would say no, Percy flinched when the Sky God turned his glance on him. Looking him up and down, Zeus nodded, mumbling things to himself.

"Yes, yes. You will make a good god, Percy Jackson. As much I don't want to admit it, you will be good for Olympus," Zeus ground out the last part as if it was hard for him to say. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Now, as for your sphere of influence-"

"He'll take water," Poseidon interrupted his brother. Zeus's head whipped to the right and every one of the gods' breath caught in their throats. None of the gods dared interrupt Zeus when he was speaking. It was far too dangerous.

"Poseidon? Not only do you interrupt me, but you also suggest giving your own son ascendancy over yourself?" asked Zeus disbelievingly. He did not understand why Poseidon would give such a young man an incredibly important job such as God of Water. It was a vague sphere, but it encompassed so much, no one took it up. If the boy was given the influence, it would be a hard first few years for him.

Poseidon turned to Percy, who was looking at Poseidon with complete confusion in his eyes, "I trust him enough to give him the job," he said with total trust in his son. Percy beamed. His father thought he was responsible enough to take on God of Water. Now that he thought about it, God of Water _was _incredibly vague. It probably did cover a lot of jobs. Percy's happiness faded back apprehensiveness the more he thought about it.

"Poseidon, if the boy fails, I will give you the fault. He is your charge, and I expect you to take care of him," Zeus replied, worry etching lines into his face. His eyes softened when he looked to Percy. "I wish you luck, young Water God."

Then darkness.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So yeah. Giving Percy dominion over his father was going out on a limb, I know, but it seemed okay. I actually liked the idea.  
**

**I know this chapter's short. It's supposed to be. It's more of a prologue. And the rest of the chapters will be in Percy's first person.**

**Updates'll be slow unless inspiration strikes. **


	2. I Get All Feely With My Dad

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Seeing as I have no life, I decided to write this as soon as I could. I don't feel like saying anything right now, so I'll just let you have it...**

**Oh, Poseidon is going to be very fatherly in this fiction. That's pretty OOC considering he's a god, but I really like the thought of Poseidon being a great father.**

**And when I mention about Annabeth being Percy's girlfriend, even though their relationship _officially _starts when they kiss underwater at the very, very end of The Last Olympian, I wanted them to be Percabeth. And the end of The Last Olympian didn't happen. Like, Rachel is still the Oracle and Annabeth is still Olympus' architect, but Percy chose godhood and the ending kiss never happened. It will happen eventually though. Don't worry fellow Percabeth shippers. ;)**

**Oh, and I'm currently reading House of Hades, and in the words of Triptolemus, I say, "Away, my serpents, away!" :)**

* * *

I really don't remember how I was knocked out, I just know that I wasn't out for long. I woke up in some bed that certainly wasn't mine. It was bedded with green sheets, silk may I add. I was laying in the bed perfectly, the sheets still tucked in to either side of me. My eyes slowly slid open and I felt peace. I actually felt pretty good considering the circumstances. I thought I would be in incredible pain right about now.

The bed was larger than anything I had ever seen. It was bigger than king-sized, and as far as I knew, that was the largest bed size. I made myself rise from the immensely comfortable bed and get up. My pants almost fell down. I noticed that I was wearing my boxers and I hoped that no one saw me. That would be very embarrassing. I was still wearing my Camp t-shirt, thank the gods.

The room I currently found myself in wasn't very fancy, and honestly, I liked that. The entire room was white, and to my immediate right there were columns near a balcony over looking something that I couldn't see. I could hear people talking and shouting from in here though. It sounded like a town was right outside the window. Other than the columns, there were no furnishings, and there wasn't even a door for a bathroom. I frowned and walked over to the large door to my left that looked as if it might be the exit.

Upon opening that, I looked into a huge hallway. It was also white and so bright that I almost had to shield my eyes. There seemed to be no lights, just the hallway as if the I could see the end of the corridor and it looked like the throne room. _So this must be that corridor that I always saw beside Hephaestus's throne_, I thought, _and these doors throughout this hallway must be the gods' rooms. Do they even sleep? Well, I guess they have studies or something. _

Walking out into the hallway, I called, "Hello?" My voice echoed throughout all of the palace. I cringed at the thought of dealing with the wrath of all the possibly sleeping gods. When I was about to duck back into the room I had woke up in, I heard a door to my right open up.

"Percy!" a familiar voice called out. "You've woken!" It was deep and stirred many memories inside me, good and bad. Mostly good.

"Lord Poseidon?" I responded, peeking my head out of the door to see my father, dressed in his normal attire, walking toward me, with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a flowery button up shirt, a fishing hat, and those silly sandals that the fashion-impaired wore with socks these days. Poseidon didn't wear socks, just so you knew. He had some form of mortal fashion.

"Y'know, son, you've got no reason to call me that anymore," my father smiled at me. Once he joined me in front of the door to the room I woke up in, he put an arm around my shoulder. "Come on and get dressed. I want to take you for a walk."

I frowned, "On Olympus or in New York?" I really wanted to go visit Annabeth. She wasn't necessarily mad when I told her I was going to become a god, but she wasn't happy about it. We still hadn't ended our relationship, so that meant I hadn't seen my girlfriend in a couple days. Something could've happened to her. I got worried really quickly when I thought about all the bad things that could happen.

He laughed, "Both if you'd like."

"Well, I actually really want to go to Camp Half-Blood and see Annabeth..." I trailed off, meeting my father's soft eyes. He smiled. I really have no clue what he smiling about but I can tell you that it's really scaring me...I purse my lips, confused at Poseidon's sudden need to be fatherly.

"Well, I'll join you then," that hit me like a brick wall to the chest. Poseidon has never even been to Camp as far as I know...Why would he choose now to make it the first time? I frown.

"Dad. You don't have to come," I tell him, awkwardly sticking my hand out, which had previously been intertwined with the other behind my back, and faltering on the way to putting it on his shoulder. He looks at it, then looks at me. The he smiles again, which again confuses me. Poseidon is acting kind of weird. He takes hold of my hand and puts it at my side with my other one and holds them there.

"Oh, but I want to. Haven't seen Big D in a while," he says, referencing Dionysus I assume. "Get dressed. We'll leave in five minutes."

Then he walks away without another word.

While I dress myself with clothes that I found mysteriously on the bed I woke up in, I think about Poseidon.

"Randomly wanting to come to Camp. Weird. He's acting a bit strange isn't he?" I shake my head to get the thoughts out of my brain. Dad is spending time with me. Willingly. That's something that really shouldn't be questioned. I've always wanted him to act like this, but was becoming a god necessary to do it?

_Oh my gods_, I think, I'm _a god now._ The thought is absolutely scary. I. Me. A God. I end up making a face like a walrus and almost fall on the ground because the frightening aspect of immortality. _I will never die. __I will watch all my friends and family grow old while I stay sixteen. _

I push those thoughts out my mind as well. There's no need. Annabeth told me to do this. She agreed that it was for the best. But was it?

* * *

"I still have no clue why you wanted to take mortal transportation, Percy. It seems inefficient when teleporting is so readily available," my father leans down to whisper in my ear. Currently we are riding in a New York City cab, the driver being miraculously quiet. I am dressed in my normal clothes: Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans, but I have a Yankees jacket over the t-shirt as to not attract attention to the strange name.

"You told me you wanted to come with me, so you have to travel with me," I tell him, looking ahead. "We'll be there in about an hour."

My father is silent for the rest of the ride. I hand the money to the driver when he drops up off at the bus station, from which we will be walking to the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. It's right down the road from here. When I stick the money in back in my pocket, I start to wonder where exactly the money actually came from. I dismiss the unimportant thought.

"So this 'Camp Half-Blood' is where all the demigods live, right?" Poseidon asks a few minutes after we being to walk down the road. It's kind of windy and slightly chilly but Poseidon, who is dressed in beachy clothing, isn't even cold. I put my hands in my pockets. My fingers curl around Riptide.

"Right," I affirm.

"And you lived here?"

"Right."

"Did you like it? I know that Dionysus seems annoyed with the campers."

"Dionysus is annoyed with everything."

"That's true."

I look at my father, "Why did you really come with me, Dad?"

He looks back at me, warmth and love in his eyes, "I told you I wanted to."

"No really. Why did you come?" I stop Poseidon from walking and he just looks at me, but there's something different in his eyes. Pain. Hurt.

Poseidon looks me in the eyes, "I was afraid something would happen to you on the way here. I mean, a young god-"

I flinch when he says the word _god_.

"-is perfect prey for powerful monsters. I just didn't want you to get hurt. You don't understand your new powers and-"

"Powers?" I gulp. I didn't know anything about powers. Much less _new _powers.

"Yes, powers. I guess what I'm saying is, I didn't want you to be in danger. I knew nothing would attack you if I was here and..."

I smile. "Dad, I appreciate the thought. I really do. But I can take care of myself, alright?" I say, leaning forward. Poseidon takes the hint and leans forward too, and we hug. He's warm and smells like salt water. It's a familiar smell and evokes calm in me. I sigh.

"I'm glad you came with me, Dad."

"Me too, Percy. Me too."


	3. I Get Slapped

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How? I mean _seriously_? Guys, this is purely to relieve some random writer's block, but I've gotten a somewhat of a response from you guys.  
**

**Thanks to these cats, who followed/faved:** (random frickin' comments in parenthesis)  
**Cissa the Bookworm** (I. Like. Big. Books! And I cannot lie!)  
**IILunaII** (Your name evokes memories of the strange Luna Lovegood.)  
**Ilovepuppies123456789** (I love puppies, too!)  
**Minitinka** (Sharkbait, hoo haha! And heya, you faved!)  
**colanitre** (Colbalt and Nitrogen make your username?)  
**sijiasong2008** (I want to hear the song!)  
**xxXTheBelieverXxx** (You faved, too!)

**Special thanks to _Lioness Diety, _who reviewed. By the way, I'm THINKING! DON'T! RUSH! ME! :)**

**House of Hades. Exceptional. Percabeth. Strengthened.  
**

* * *

"But yeah. That was your niece. Crazy, right?"

"Definitely." Poseidon touches the tree lightly. We're standing by Thalia's tree. Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus, used to _be _that tree. Like, literally, _be_. Back before I ever came to the camp, Grover, Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia came, newly discovered half-bloods just trying to make their way to the safety of the camp under Grover's care. They were being trailed by hellhounds, and Thalia decided to sacrifice herself and take them on all alone. She essentially died, but Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a huge pine tree. That created the magical borders of the Camp that disallows any monsters to enter it. She's alive now, and a Hunter of Artemis. Immortal and sexist. That should be the Hunters' motto.

Walking down Half-Blood Hill was an incredibly awkward experience. Poseidon didn't talk, and I didn't feel like saying anything. He just walked. A part of me wonders why I think that's weird, but then another part says that the guy is a god. Gods don't just _walk_. They...strut...or something. Right?

The valley in which the camp lays is bleak and dreary. It's that weird time when some days it'll be cold and some it'll be hot. The time between fall and winter. The year-rounders were still training and playing and doing whatever it is they do. The door to the Big House was shut, and that means that Chiron isn't there. That also means we have to walk through the camp. Which I did not want to do. People would stop and bow for Poseidon and probably do something weird for me. I don't think that I'm quite ready to have my friends groveling at my feet.

"Uh, Poseidon," I whispered to him. "We have to go find Chiron," he looked at me simply, as if it's no problem.

"Oh, okay. That's no problem," I facepalm, dragging my hand down my face. Poseidon tilts his head to the side, confused.

"But, Dad I don't wan-"

"_Perrrrrrcy_?!" I stop breathing. To my immediate left is my satyr best friend, Grover. He walks -or canters, more like- to the Big House porch. He immediately bows at Poseidon's presence. Gasping, he looks up at the both of us.

"You may rise, Grover Underwood," Poseidon says, placing a large hand on Grover's shoulder. Grover merely stares at it, not knowing what to think. _One of the Big Three is touching me and he is not killing me. Do I smell salt?_, is what I'm sure he was thinking. I stifle a laugh at Grover's pained expression, and he continues.

"I'm sure you want to see Annabeth, Per-Lord Percy," Grover catches himself. I groan and my father immediately stares at me as if he's worried for my safety.

"I'm fine Dad, it's just that...Grover?! Do you have to call me that?!" Grover's pained expression turns fearful and I regret my tone.

"Percy, your friend is just trying to be courteous."

"He's my best friend, Dad. He doesn't have to address me as 'Lord Perseus'," I say the "Lord Perseus part in a deep voice as if I am a king. "I hope no one else does that. It'll get deathly annoying," I mutter the last part as to not disappoint Poseidon.

"Well, if it bothers you that much, Percy, I'll call you such, man," Grover grins, sensing my frustration. I smile at him and when Poseidon isn't looking I mouth _"Thank you!"_. Grover grins a you're welcome.

"Lord Poseidon and Percy, I've been told to bring you to the Dining Pavilion. There are some guests waiting to greet you," Grover winks at me and meets my father's eyes. Poseidon looks down at me and smiles warmly, sending chills down my spine. I don't know why I react like that when he does things like that, but it just does. Like I'm not used to gaining any god's favor whatsoever.

As we're walking, Grover does so in front of Poseidon and I, and that leaves me to look at the camp where I once lived. As a matter of fact...I wonder if I can still live here. I bounce the idea off my father. He raises his eyebrows, but doesn't respond, so I become hopeful.

The camp hasn't changed much with the Titan War. It's cold here, but the camp has a warm feeling that I can't shake. There's one more thing. None of the campers are wandering around like they normally do. When the year-rounders are here, normally they walk around during this time of the day, but there isn't any. I wonder if they're all at the Dining Pavilion with these "guests". The Pavilion is all the way down the river near the Long Island Sound. On a hilltop in not-too-far distance, I see it. And there are most certainly people there.

It's becoming that time of day when it's dark but you can still see everything. I think they call it "twilight", but that reminds me too much of sparkling vampire boys, so I try not to think of this time that way. Plus, it's my favorite time of day, and I don't want that disgracing it.

By the time we get to the Pavilion, it's pretty much dark. No one at the Pavilion saw us coming, and I like that. I wanted to find Annabeth before I would be given some elaborate introduction probably accented by the Hephaestus cabin's signature fireworks. I told my father I was going to fine Annabeth and left Grover and him before he protest. I snuck through the crowd of people to the Athena table only to find Athena herself, one hand holding a book open, the other wildly gesticulating while she spoke with her eager children. Annabeth was sitting right across from her, intent on the conversation. She was laughing with the others, but I sensed an intense sadness within her voice.

Thankfully, no one saw me until I asked the person next to Annabeth to scoot over so that I could sit next to her. The girl hastily complied when she figured out who I was.

"Of course, Lord Perseus," she said and scooted over. Then Annabeth noticed me. She seemed to know when my name was said, and I smiled awkwardly when I sat down. I met her stormy gray eyes, I noticed they were watery. She abruptly grabbed my face and pulled me toward her, kissing me and cutting off any apologies for not getting here faster. I glanced at Athena, who had stopped talking, and with her the entire table. A small grin appeared on her face.

"Seaweed Brain. Do. Not. Ever. Do. This. Again," Annabeth said when she finally stopped kissing me. Then she slapped me. I held my face.

"I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did. Now. Tell me what Olympus looks like," she grinned at me.

"So you're not angry with me?"

"I was. But I can't stay mad at you for anything, Percy. Haven't we talked about this before?" We have. It was after the chariot races when she forgave me.

"You know I love you, Wise Girl," I leaned my forehead against hers, taking the same breaths as she was.

"And me you, Seaweed Brain," and we kissed again. Best kiss ever. In front of her mom.


	4. So I Got a Special Dinner

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg. OMG. Yeah, girly girl speak there, guys. The world's gonna end if I don't stop. Like, that's totes obvi...Kay, I'm done. I really have no clue what I'm OMG'ing about either. I should get that checked out. No, I shouldn't. **

**Did you guys know that Adolf Hitler was rejected out of art school when he was younger? Maybe that would've changed history a bit if he hadn't been. He was supposedly a VERY talented artist. Despite his horrible actions, I really like learning about him. He was a brilliant man, he just used it in the wrong way. That's sad to me. I wish I could've met him so bad. Along with Martin Luther King, Jr, Martin Luther(the priest), Alexander the Great, Socrates, Plato, that other Greek philosopher, FDR, JFK, George Washington, John Green(lol, love him), and SO MANY MORE PEOPLE! GUYS, I AM A HISTORY NERD!**

**I freaking love learning about World War II...WWI isn't nearly as interesting to me. 'Course, Hitler was in WWII, so that could have something to do with it...**

**Jeez, I can't sit still today! I have some fake hyperactive leg disorder going on or something because my legs won't stay still either! OMG, I'm not ADHD at alllll! lol, okay, here's the chapter before I kill you with my sudden happiness. *spins around in office chair until I get dizzy***

**OH! ONE MORE THING! Actually a couple. I lied. Hehehe. **

**I'm apparently a child of Athena at heart. Kay, so that actually makes sense. I'm smart, I love strategizing, I have blonde hair, I gots deh gray eyes, I'm arachnophobic ,though I would probably be in Candor if I was in Divergent, though...Shiz. I tell the truth all the time. It's a rule o' mine.  
**

**Thanks to these guys, plus the ones from the previous chapter, for taking time to read my crap:  
LeaMFan1204 **(You faved!)**  
iamred831  
littlepuppy.15 **(you and Ilovepuppies123456789 need to hook up, bro!) -SORRY I HAD TO REMOVE YOUR PERIODS, BRO!-

**And to IILunaII: **YO! That's awesome. I'm glad you like the story. That means a lot. And yeah! I really like Athena. Even if she would like to blast Percy all the time. But now Percy can tell her off! I can't wait for that to happen. Hehehe. Thanks for faving me, too! Love the love.

* * *

Turns out sitting at the Athena table was a bad idea because as soon as Annabeth and I kissed for the second time that evening, Athena shooed me away. I grumbled about it, but I listened to her. Athena was actually being slightly humane tonight, so I saw no reason to get on her nerves. At the moment, that is.

I had no clue where to go, but I did notice something that really unnerved me: All of the gods were sitting at their respective tables. Not just Athena had decided to show up for no apparent reason, but _every Olympian was here_. At Camp Half-Blood. The campers were ecstatic. Some of them had never even met their parents and now they had the chance to see them in person. The only one who wasn't here was Zeus. Even Artemis had shown up with her Hunters. I smiled, even when I passed the Ares table. As I did so, however, I got a smile from Clarisse. That's right. You heard me. A smile. From Clarisse. I almost tripped I was staring at her so long. She laughed at me.

I made my way to the Poseidon table, where I half-expected Poseidon to be sitting. I was let down. But, in fact, Poseidon was talking to Chiron on the stage next to the huge bronze brazier that we scraped our offerings into. They were engaged in some conversation, but every now and then one of them would laugh, so I knew it was nothing too serious. Poseidon glanced at me and whispered something to Chiron, then waved goodbye to him. Poseidon walked to the table and sat down.

"Hey, Percy," he greeted. I smiled.

"S'up."

"You and your mortal slang. That'll wear off, I hope."

"I hope not. You would begin to notice that I wouldn't be able to speak anymore since half my language is either sarcasm or slang," I actually made Poseidon laugh. That's great.

Chiron's hoof pounded on the wooden stage, and he called god and camper's attention alike.

"I have realized that inviting the Olympians here was a huge success. The campers and gods are both enjoying seeing their children and relatives, but we all know why we're here..." I swear that everyone in the entire pavilion is staring at me, and I feel my cheeks get warm. I smile, and then immediately stop. Too awkward for me to even open my mouth. Something will come tumbling out that will embarrass me for the rest of my life.

"Percy Jackson," Chiron continues, "has joined the Council of Twelve and become the thirteenth member!"

Okay, this surprised me. As everyone was cheering, I stared at my father. Me? Part of the Olympian Council? That's really bad. I would jack everything up. Their whole system, the palace would be in ruins by the time I got done with one day. Possibly even an hour.

"So," Chiron said once everyone quieted down, "I would like to make a toast. A toast to the young Water God!" Chiron raised his goblet. Everyone around me followed suit. They drank to my name. I blushed again, not being able to hold in my embarrassment. Poseidon put an arm around me an whispered, "Get up there and say something. You'll be fine." I probably looked horrified. Public speaking. I'm good when I don't need to be and terrible when I want to be.

"Umm," I said when I got to the stage, "I guess the first thing I would like to say is 'Yo?'. Second, I'll say this...I wasn't at all prepared for this, but I'd like to thank a few people. First and foremost, I'd like to thank Annabeth, for guiding me and helping me keep my head clear of kelp, as she says," Annabeth smiles when I say this and mouths, 'Keep going, Seaweed Brain!'. "Next, I'd like to thank Chiron, for believing in me for my entire life here. He's always been there for me, and when I needed him, he'd come 'galloping' to the rescue," Chiron, to my left, smiled. "Next is my mother, even though she's not present, I know she'd want to be, and I wish she was. She loved me and cared for me even when I had to deal with Smelly Gabe. Finally is my father, Poseidon, who I used to despise with a passion, but now I don't think I could live without him. He's been there since the beginning, even when I didn't know it. Without you guys, I'd be nothing. Even you, Clarisse. I like to remember that, as Homer once said, 'The difficulty is not so great to die for a friend as to find a friend worth dying for.'," I held my goblet in the air and stepped off the stage.

As everyone cheered, I think I heard Clarisse the loudest.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's short. The next one will be out soon. I pwomise. **

**Au revoir! Oh, et je t'aime! (I didn't need no translator, broskee!)**


	5. The Smoke is Like Godly Crack

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I really liked the quote from last chapter. 'It is not difficult to find a friend as it is to find a friend worth dying for.' or something of that genre. It was by Homer. How convenient. **

**I've had 'Carry on my Wayward Son' stuck in my head for the last couple days. Jeez. Don't you cry no more...Supernatural feels comin' back.**

**I'm not gonna keep you, except to say that I've been informed by two different people that burdge-bug is, in fact, the owner of the picture. Seriously, I checked out her stuff on dA, she IS AWESOME! If you like PJ or HP or pickles or pizza, possibly bunnies, and thunderstorms, you should check her out. No joke. **

* * *

Poseidon wouldn't stop staring at me while the wood nymphs were passing out the food. I glanced at him, then looked forward for a moment, then glanced at him again. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"You go sit with the daughter of Athena. I'll be fine here." I grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes. Go on," as soon as the last syllable comes out of his mouth, I'm off. I have an empty plate in my hands and I'm rushing across the pavilion to sit with my girlfriend. I'm slick.

The girl next to Annabeth complies to scoot over once more when I ask her to, her movement accented by a small bow.

I groan. "You know you don't have to do that. I'm just a regular old guy."

"Of course, Lord Perseus," she mumbles, but says nothing else.

Annabeth smiles when she notices I'm next to her.

"Hey, Percy!" she says. "I liked your speech, even if it was a bit awkward."

I laugh and scratch the back of my neck. "I'm a natural public speaker, you know." My attention fades to Athena, who is still at the table and stopped talking again when I sat down.

"Lady Athena."

"Lord Perseus," I deadpan.

"Not you, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not calling me that, too, are you?"

"Why, it's tradition, young one."

"Well, it's a stupid tradition," I tell her. She seems angry that I insulted her customs, but lets it go. That's a first. I look down to notice that there is food on my plate. Man, those nymphs are fast for trees.

A thick brisket adorns my plate, as well as mashed potatoes, peas, and steamed broccoli. On a smaller plate to side there's an array of fruit including grapes, strawberries, and banana slices. These nymphs and their healthy eating. I get up to slice some of my brisket off into the brazier like the rest of the campers are doing. I do that, but Athena grabs my forearm and shakes her head 'no'. I frown.

"Why not?"

"Gods do not make offerings to other gods, Perseus. It is below us," she warns.

"It's not below me," I retort.

"If you find it so pertinent to make an offering, go right ahead, Perseus. But do know that you will not like the consequences of going near those flames."

I ignore her and shake my head, walking over to the bronze brazier to place my offering in the flames. I do notice that none of the other gods are making offerings either. Interesting. As soon as I come within five feet of the bowl, a dizzying wave of glee comes over me. I'm giggling as I fall to the ground, the sound of a plate clattering near me.

I'm still giggling when Annabeth helps me to my feet.

"Percy! What were you thinking?"

"Whaa? Annabeth you wook purty tonight. Ja know dat?" I slurred my words, the smoke from the flames was still making me delirious. The smoke is mesmerizing, you know? Like a little cloud of blackness whooshing into the sky. I always wondered what it would be like to fly. I think Thalia might be able to fly. I wouldn't know. Maybe she just got Zeus's lightning powers.

I see a dark-haired woman above me. She's frowning hugely, and I tilt my head to the side. "Are you Thalia? Hey can you fly, Thalia?"

"No, I am not Thalia, Lord Perseus. I am Artemis. Now sleep," her voice lulled me to the darkness that was beginning to invade my mind. She then touched my forehead and I fully succumbed to it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short, I know. But I also update like, every day, so you don't have to worry about waiting for too long, right? Right?**


	6. Well Green is my Favorite Color

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you ignored that last final AN because I haven't updated in *gasp* a week or so. INSANE, RIGHT?**

**Anyway :3. I took a poll among my friends that have any idea what Percy Jackson is, and they all said that I would be a daughter of either Hephaestus, Hermes, or Athena. Wat? Okay, I understand Athena and Hermes...but Hephaestus? I like tinkering, but not making mechanical dragons that breath fire. I'll go with Hermes, despite the fact that I look JUST LIKE AN ATHENA KID. **

**One of them said Hades. Because my soul is black. Like my soul. Soul-ception. **

**Anyway...here's the continuation of Percy because I pretty much made him high last chapter. I'm sure you're like, "HA! Perce on crack smoke."**

**Thanks kenziecheer1! I can't remember if I recognized you, so here ya go, chickedoo! (I rhymed for you. That's a great honor.)**

**Also to Dimes, who has a pegasus under his/her bed. **

* * *

My head was fuzzy. Foggy beyond thinking. I groaned as I rose from whatever it is I was laying on. It was soft and fluffy and felt suspiciously like cotton balls.

"Cotton balls?" I thought out loud. Then I heard a sound to my right. My surroundings were still fuzzy, and I couldn't tell what it was. But I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Percy? Oh, thank the gods," she sounded worried, but her voice snapped the world back into focus. "I never thought you were going to wake up!"

I leaned forward trying to take some of the pressure off my brain. Annabeth pushed me back down onto the cotton balls, which I now recognized as a bed.

"Oh, no you don't. You need to rest. Smoke inhalation. And lots of it," Annabeth kissed me on the forehead and I groaned as she walked away to somewhere on the opposite side of the room we were in. As a matter of fact...

"Where are we, Annabeth?"

"Oh?" Annabeth returned to the bed with some some ambrosia squares and a cup of nectar in her hands. "Just the camp infirmary. Not far from where you collapsed," she force-fed me the ambrosia, and I sputtered when she made me drink the nectar.

"I can drink on my own, Wise Girl!" I laughed with her, but my lungs hurt. I started coughing.

"What hit me?" I asked, taking another sip of the chocolate-chip cookie flavored drink.

"The smoke from the brazier. The gods love the smell because it's calming, but when they inhale too much of it...well, you might as well have taken an overdose of ether. Made you pass out. You were mumbling things about Thalia and flying before Artemis finally put you out for good."

"Hmph," I didn't like that I had pretty much embarrassed myself on my first night as a god.

"Shoulda listened to my mom!" Annabeth chastised me. "Now come on. That ambrosia's healed you enough. Poseidon's about out of his mind worrying about you."

She dragged me from the bed, all concern for my physical health gone. I mumbled curses at her as she did so, but I really didn't hurt, so I saw no reason to complain. She pretty much threw me out into the hallway outside the room and disappeared back inside. I looked down to make sure I was wearing pants, and to my relief, I was still in my outfit from...well, however long ago I collapsed from crack smoke. Riptide remained in my pocket.

Upon looking around, I saw that I was, indeed, in the infirmary, but there were no inhabitants. Guess everyone's stayed safe for a little while. That's concerning. I walked outside and into a bright sun. I immediately wished I had some sunglasses. I walked forward and stepped on something that cracked beneath my weight. I raised my foot slowly, wondering what in the world had found its way under my foot.

Sunglasses. Bright green Wayfarers to be exact. The cracking sound was me almost breaking one of the arms off. I examined them to make sure they weren't going to come to life and bite my face off, but they were just normal sunglasses. They even had the little "Ray-Bans" sticker in the top right corner.

"Weird," I thought out loud. I put the sunglasses on my face and looked around to see if they were enchanted to make me go blind or something, but they weren't. I could see just fine.

"Well, then," I said. A camper walked toward me, and after a small bow, Travis Stoll commented, "Nice sunglasses, Percy."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Incredibly short,** **and not even any plot advancement?! I know. But my terribly sick brother is home for month, and for all I know, his spleen could rupture and he could die tonight. Cut me some slack. **


	7. The Sun is Flicked Off

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because of the lack of anything in the last chappie, I decided to serve up a warm slice of Percy-godliness for you guys. I'm just that nice. **

**-Anne O'Brien, who's still trying to decide whether she's a daughter of Hermes, Athena, or Hades. (Probs Hermes, but I guess we'll see.)  
P.S. About the pie...Don't choke on the little pieces of broken sunglasses from the last chapter...What? Those had to go somewhere!**

**P.S.S. Let's imagine The Big House doesn't serve as the infirmary, kay? If you read these books, you must have some imagination. **

* * *

At least everyone had settled down. There were no more over-dramatic plies or whatever when I happened to walk near people, and they didn't gasp when I said their first name. No more "OMG! Per-Lord Percy!". That I was thankful for.

I strode through camp as if nothing was wrong, and acted like I was supposed to be there. (Sidenote: You can get away with anything if you act like you're supposed to be there.) The sun was hotter than Hades, and I wondered if Apollo was still here, because he tends to bring the heat wherever he goes. I made a mental note to take Annabeth swimming in the Sound with me later. People whispered things as I walked by, and my anger sparked. If they wanted to say something, they should say it to my face, but I let it go. Poseidon was worried about me, and being in an angry state wasn't going to smooth things over. I'm sure he's pretty mad about my embarrassing myself, and I don't need him to think that I wasn't taking it seriously.

_I wonder if any of the other gods think that it's funny_, I thought. Artemis didn't seem angry when she knocked me out, but then again, Artemis rarely shows any emotion at all, so I could dismiss that one easily. I really didn't see any other gods leaning over me when I fell to the wooden floor of the Dining Pavilion. Was Poseidon not there? I would think he would want to see if his son was alright...He probably was there, I was just to high to see him. Yeah, that's it.

Y'know...ADHD comes in handy in a lot of situations. If you don't have it, consider yourself lucky, but if you do have it, let me tell you what just happened. I was walking through Camp to the Big House, right? Well, I was thinking too hard to notice, but a few feet in front of me, and speak of the devil, Apollo and some of his kids were shooting archery right in the middle of Camp. Now, this wasn't a common occurrence, but it was uncommon for a camper, much less likely a god, to walk right into the line of fire. I swear to Zeus that Apollo was waiting for me to come by just to tell his sons and daughters to let their arrows fly, knowing that they would not hit the intended target of the tree twenty feet in front of them, but me. Percy Jackson, the unknowing newbie god, who wouldn't hurt a fly for no good reason. Unfortunately for Apollo and his charges, that's not how it went.

I was walking along, my face warped into that of "The Thinker", when they fired, and all but one hit the tree fifteen feet behind me. The other you ask? Caught in my hand, my face now that of a very, very surprised man. Apollo was much less surprised than me, but he still had a touch of "Whut." on his face. The Apollo kids were worse, some of them shied away as if I would kill them just by looking at them if their arrow happened to hit me.

I frowned.

"Hey, Percy! How's life? You're not high anymore!" Apollo left his children's side and wrapped an arm around me. Heat seared into me, but I ignored it and walked with my cousin. "Nice sunglasses! You need 'em on this hot day, huh?"

"Yeah. Oh hey, I caught your arrow," Apollo took the arrow out of my hand, whipped around and strung it on the bow under his arm and fired it at the tree his kids were firing at. The arrow hit its mark, of course. Apollo's shot was a never-miss.

"Oh I noticed. Thanks for that," he beamed, his bright white teeth almost radiant. He had abnormally golden eyes that seemed to glow. He clicked his teeth at one of Artemis' Hunters that walked by, and she flashed a one-fingered salute.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he grinned. "They're warming up to me," he assured me. "Well, I'll see you around, Percy. Heard Uncle Kelp Head wants to see you!" he jogged back to his kids and high fived the more flamboyant ones. I could hear him saying something like, "Great job guys! We'll get him next time...so here's the plan!"

I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "Challenge accepted!" I yelled at Apollo and he made the "I have my eye on you" motion. I returned it and continued on my way to the Big House.


	8. Normal School is Overrated

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since no more reviews came in before I started writing this chapter, I can't respond to them here, BUT! there were a crap-ton of new followers and favoriters, and those are these little guys:  
**BadJokesAreTheBest  
ILoveToFly  
KeepCalmandSprint13  
StarBarren  
The ninja of nature  
silverhuntress04  
Siria Nera  
TylerJacksonJr

**Thanks a lot guys. Knowing you guys actually have some interest in this makes me feel worthwhile. (I would still be writing even if you didn't, but still.)**

**There's a lot of awkward daddy Poseidon in here. That's how I picture him if he was suddenly cast into the position as father, so that's how he'll be. **

* * *

The Big House was the only place in the entire camp that had found its way to the cold. Apollo's presence here could make everywhere but the place I actually need to go warm. Thanks a lot, cuz. You're a big help.

The House was dank and melancholy-looking, the blue paint on the outside chipping in multiple places, revealing the unfinished wood underneath. The front porch creaked when I walked onto it, and I noticed that there were no campers inside or outside on the porch. Normally someone would be sitting out there. Probably Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle, Mr. D rambling on about his alcohol restrictions and complaining about how Chiron wins every game. But neither of them appeared.

The front door was open, a small draft coming from the inside. I stepped into the house and called out, "Poseidon? You wanted to see me? Chiron?" but no response. The stairs to upstairs wound above me as I walked through the creaky old house. I checked in the parlor, kitchen, back porch and bathroom, but there was no Poseidon or Chiron. The only place left was Chiron's study, which I don't remember ever entering.

The door was ornate and made of polished mahogany. There was a knocker on the outside, which I knocked. The door rung, and Chiron's voice emanated from the inside. "Come in, Percy!" How he knew it was me was kind of creepy, but I went in anyway. Inside, my father and Chiron were sitting at chairs on either side of Chiron's desk. They were both grinning, and Poseidon beamed when he saw me.

"Percy! Nice to see that you've recovered! You took quite a spill there," Poseidon gripped my hand, and I squeezed his. In his other hand, he held his trident, the tips of it crackling with green energy. He actually seemed like a normal father for a second. He was worried about me, I could see it in his eyes, but he also had that, 'Hey, you'll walk it off, sport!' thing going on. He didn't seem like a god, but just a normal guy. I grinned.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, releasing his hand. He looked at me as if studying me.

"Ah! You're embarrassed," he whipped around to face Chiron at his desk opposite me. "See, I'm getting to understand him!" and turned around and grinned widely at me. I frowned.

"Yeah, Dad...Ummm..." I smiled to ease the awkwardness of this situation then I remembered why I came.

"Hey! What'd you guys need me for?" At this Poseidon beamed. He was in a _great_ mood. I bet surfers are prospering.

"Well, it's more Lord Poseidon needing you rather than me, Lord Percy," Chiron does it, too. I think I might just jump off Mount Olympus now. I must have let a little of my inward groan out, because Poseidon frowned at me, his grip on his trident hardening.

"No, Dad, I didn't mean that as in I don't want to spend time with you, because I do! It's just that everybody calling me 'Lord Percy' all the time gets kind of annoying," I emphasized the 'Lord Percy' in a deep voice.

"That's tradition, son," Poseidon placed a warm hand on my shoulder and I glanced at Chiron, who was smiling warmly. " May we leave, Chiron? I've got some things to teach my son."

Chiron waved his hand towards the door, and Poseidon all but dragged me out of it.

* * *

Poseidon walked me through camp, smiling at campers when appropriate and saying 'thank you' when they bowed. I knew immediately where he was taking me. The Sound.

"What are we going to do at the Sound, Dad?" I looked at him. I didn't really have to look _up_ much. I was almost as tall as him. Sixteen and counting.

"I'm going to teach you a few things," he smiled, but didn't look back at me, and I knew he was planning something. I started forming plan of my own.

I could feel when we got closer to the water. It kind of rejuvenated me. Like it used to when I touched it, but now more amplified to where I feel great of I'm near it. I could also sense all the pollution in it. Cans, bottles, paper bags, all sunk to the bottom. I flinched, and Poseidon noticed.

"Yes, the pollution. It hurts, quite literally. Humans are disgusting creatures, but they have their greatness," Poseidon said, using that mysterious godly voice thing he does every now and then.

We reached the Sound, and stood on the beach, the water a few feet away from our feet. Poseidon wore bermuda sandals and wore flip flops. I ran to the surf as fast as I could, but halted when I reached it, the water just barely not touching my bare feet. I turned to face Poseidon, who was taking his time walking down to meet me. He grinned and pointed behind me. I didn't have time to turn around before a huge wave of Sound water splashed onto me.

"Oh gods!" I cried and stood up. I wasn't wet, but it was still annoying. The water felt _wonderful_ though. Posiedon, the receiver of a worthy glare from me, was standing twenty feet away, the water lapping at his feet. He stood like Christ the Redeemer, his arms wide open. _  
_

"Hit me with your best shot!" he shouted at me, and I grinned. Finally, a chance to attack my father and not die.

I breathed. This was going to be the first time I ever used my godly powers, and it was surely the weirdest. I calmed myself, focusing completely on the water at my feet. I raised my right hand, my eyes on my father, who was grinning at me, and flicked my wrist. There was no tugging behind in gut, no nothing. Just my acknowledgment that I had the power to move the water as I pleased.

Unfortunately for me, merely flicking my wrist created a tidal wave that could've take the whole camp under if Poseidon and I both hadn't reached out to grab it. We both stood on the beach, hands held out as if he were reaching to catch a football, but there was no football. Just a huge wave that cast a proportional shadow over the camp.

"Well, Percy, someone's a bit over-zealous today!" I smiled sheepishly as I let Poseidon take control over the wave and put in back in the Sound.

"But I like it! Now come at me...what is it you teenagers say...? Bro?"

Riptide never felt so good in my hands.


End file.
